Unexpected
by The Green Seer
Summary: What started as a simple mission turned out into a fight for survival for the members of the Organization XIII, when a new threat rise wishing to destroy them with the help of a powerful ally who wants to control his world.
1. Chapter 1: The Castle

**This is my first crossover of two universes I've never wrote about before. So please tell me if the characters are OOC so I can correct them in the future. Now, the story is mostly about the Organization XIII, and that includes Roxas as well. In the Kingdom Hearts' timeline I don't know when it is and frankly I don't care, but in Harry Potter it happens in the fourth year. It was initially the fifth year but I changed my mind.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

…

**The Castle**

The abandoned city spread like a dark river beneath the shadow of the white wonderful castle. The pale rays of the heart shaped moon reflected on its impeccable walls, making it shine in through the blackness of the night.

There was silence in The World That Never Was, with the exception of the ghostly steps belonging to the figure walking on the pitch black streets. The hooded man continued to walk until he reached the brink of the forest before going in.

He followed the path for a while and stopped when a shadow loomed over him. Looking up, the man saw the person he was supposed to meet sitting on a higher branch of a tree.

"What took you so long?" a feminine voice was heard through the death silence. The figure on the branch jumped down in front of the man. The woman's coat was black just as the man's but had two stripes of white on both sides of the zipper that met on the back forming an 'x'.

"Nothing important!" the man replied, an image of a drunken Luxord and Xigbar appearing in his mind.

Almost reading his thoughts, the woman sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. When will we start?" he asked in a deep strong voice.

"In three days."

The man nodded as the woman disappeared in a black portal. Turning back, the hooded man walked back toward the city, stopping to watch the castle dominating the town with the moon shining on the sky above.

**The next day…**

A yawn coming from the Melodious Nocturne broke the silence of the corridor as he strode along the Cloaked Schemer toward the dormitories. Mumbling under his breath incoherent things about the new mission, Demyx threw his arms behind his head and started humming to himself.

Beside him, Zexion was ignoring the music maniac and continued to read his book. It wasn't that hard as he got used with reading while everyone around him acted like the noisy idiots they were. The both stopped when two familiar voices reached their ears.

"I'm telling you, this will be the coolest thing in the world!"

"And I'm telling, it won't be that cool when he finds out it was you!"

"He'll forget about it by the time we come back! Chill Rox!"

"Axel, did you forget about the last time? You were stuck in a block of ice for two days!"

"God! That ice was really hard to melt!"

Roxas sighed crossing his arms. "You have such a talent for getting into trouble!" Axel only rolled his eyes and waved at the duo waiting for them.

"Hey Axel, Roxas!" greeted Demyx.

In the next second he was all over Axel trying to find out who was the victim of which prank the red haired pulled this time. Axel smiled and leaned toward his best friend. "See, I like his enthusiasm better than yours!"

"And I like you better in one piece!" he replied.

Sensing this conversation was going to last, Zexion decided to bring up their new mission. Demyx groaned, both because he had to go and because, Axel hadn't told him his latest scheme.

Now, back on the track, the group left their home through a Corridor of Darkness and winded up in a creepy looking forest. The withered ground was covered by the giant roots of the trees, that soared toward the sky with their thick leafless branches forming a dome that stopped the light from touching the earth.

"Are we in the right place?" yelped Demyx, his voice waving as he watched the shadows lurking through the endless mass of grey trees. "Please tell me we're in the wrong world."

"Calm down!" spoke Roxas in a reassuring way. "We just have to get out of this forest."

A loud clap startled the three teens and they swiftly took a battle stance except from Demyx who jumped behind Axel for cover. Trying to find the source of the noise, the boys spotted Zexion standing on a root, holding his now closed book.

"If you are done talking, we should move." Axel snorted but followed nonetheless the blue haired Nobody. After what seemed like forever for some of them, the forest started to thin out revealing an old castle. It wasn't as big as the Castle That Never Was but it did give a strong vibe of magic.

The group strode until they got to a big lake. That's when they heard barks and yells coming from a lone cottage near the forest. Pulling their hoods on, the four Nobodies ran to the place to see a big man hitting some black and blue creatures while his dog was barking his head off at them.

"Heartless!" breathed Axel when they stopped.

"We should help him!" shouted Roxas summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands. Axel followed suit calling with a burst of flames his two chakrams.

The two of them jumped in front of the man, startling him and making the Heartless back off. Axel twirled the two rings in his hands before throwing them ablaze at the enemies and slashing them to pieces. At the same time Roxas swung his keyblades destroying them while Zexion and Demyx went to the man. In less than five minutes the Heartless were gone and the two Nobodies dismissed their weapons and walked to the others.

Clearing his throat, the man towering over them spoke. "Name's Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts! Thank yeh for helpin' me out. Those little devils keep comin' back, I tell yeh! So, who're you?"

"We're nobody of importance!" spoke Zexion before anyone else could say something. "Say, do you know where more of them are?"

Hagrid blinked at the sudden change of subject."Well…I dunno, they may be in the Forbidden Forest, but yeh should talk to Dumbledore, he may know summat!"

Hagrid watched the four hooded teens exchanging looks before nodding and the same person spoke. "Where is he?"

The half giant smiled and answered. "Come with me." He started walking toward the castle and entered the courtyard while watching the four strangers looking all around them. Pushing the entrance doors wide open, Hagrid leaded them through a maze of staircases and corridors.

"So Hagrid, how old is this castle?" asked Roxas watching another door vanishing and leaving behind a plain wall.

"Very old!" barked the man making the younger Nobody almost jump out of his coat. "Built by the most powerful wizards!"

"Are you a wizard?" asked Axel raising his eyebrows even if it couldn't be seen from under his hood.

"Yeah, I am…or was! Wha' 'bout yeh? Aren' yeh too?"

"We can do magic but we never really th-"

"Hey guys! The paintings are moving!" squealed Demyx interrupting Zexion while pointing excited at a portrait of a fat man eating.

The man seemed insulted and annoyed at the same time. "Humph! Of course I can move you dimwit!" Demyx looked taken aback as the others were trying hard not to burst into laughter behind him.

"Moving on!" screamed Hagrid dissipating the tension in the air. After another 500 tunnels, Hagrid arrived at a stone gargoyle and whispered something in its ear. To everyone's surprise, except from Zexion's, the statue nodded and moved revealing a staircase going up.

Hagrid gestured them to come and they soon found themselves in front of a door. The Keeper of Keys, knocked politely and shortly after a voice from the inside invited them in. The room was circular, decorated with all kinds of silver machines that they bet Vexen would give all Luxord's munny for. There were also many portraits that seemed to watch them carefully, and a personal library that made Zexion drooled from just looking.

Behind a desk, sat an old man dressed in some blue robes with a matching pointed hat, long white beard and hair and half moon spectacles. Next to him stood a beautiful bird with red and golden feathers sleeping soundlessly.

"Hagrid, what may I help you with?" he asked kindly. The old man took a glance at the ones behind the half-giant and added. "And who are they?"

Hagrid cleared his throat and told the headmaster. "They've help me get rid of those creature that started appearing around the castle lately."

"Oh, is that so?" his eyes twinkled as he conjured four chairs with his wand. "Please sit down, and thank you Hagrid!"

The half-giant, nodded and left the room as the four Nobodies took a seat in front of the old man.

"I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," - Demyx wow-ed silently under his hood. "Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry. Thank you for helping out Hagrid. May I ask who you are firstly?"

"We prefer to not reveal our names. We are here only to get rid of the Heartless!" answered Axel crossing his arms over his chest.

Dumbledore frowned. "Heartless?"

"Yes…the um, black weird looking things…" said Demyx. "…even thought they could be other colors too."

The wizard nodded and asked again. "And what exactly are those Heartless?"

This time Zexion spoke. "When a human's heart is consumed by darkness, he transforms into a heartless while at the same time a Nobody is born. The empty shell without a heart that remains from the human."

"I see! And you are here to destroy them!" the four of them nodded while Dumbledore closed his eyes and opened them ten seconds later. "Well, the Heartless started popping out last week and there seems to be a lot of them around the castle. And with the school starting tomorrow, I fear for my students." He finished looking at each one of them.

"So, you want us to stick around and protect the school, right?" asked Roxas watching his teammates. "Lots of people _means _lots of hearts and that is…"

"…and that is a feast for the Heartless!" finished Demyx. "Come on guys! It could be fun!" he paused and turned to the headmaster. "That means we're gonna get a place to stay and enough food, right?"

"Well of course! We have enough rooms and galore of food." Dumbledore chuckled as the boy turned excited to the others.

Axel and Roxas liked the idea and Zexion also gave a hesitant nod but not before adding. "Just to be clear! We will stay but not for the whole school year. We'll leave after we've done our job!"

Dumbledore smiled, crossing his fingers in front of his face and watching them from above them, the same twinkle coming back in his blue eyes. "Very well! But I must tell you something about this year! Hogwarts has been chosen to house the Triwizard Tournament, a competition between the three most prestigious schools of magic. And also, I would like you to keep an eye and three certain students."

"That doesn't mean we're going to babysit them right?"

"Of course not! Just take care they won't get in any trouble; they always seem to! Oh…and before we make our deal, I would like you know I'm not associating with persons whom faces or names I do not know."

"I was sure we're gonna get to this eventually." spoke Zexion pulling down his hood and revealing a teen with light blue hair that covered his right eye while the other was a bright aqua shade. Dumbledore watched the other three teens pulling off their hoods, and then he turned to the blue haired one.

"I am Zexion." He said. "And these idiots are Axel…" he pointed to the tallest of them, a boy with spiky red hair that reached his shoulders, and whom vibrant green eyes threw daggers at his teammate. He also had a purple marking that resembled a tear under each eye. "…Demyx…" he moved his hand to his left and to a boy shorter than Axel, but taller than him, with sparkling green eyes and dirty-blond hair arranged in a mullet and with several bangs falling on his face. "…and Roxas." He pointed beside Demyx at the shortest boy, who had ocean blue eyes and spiky golden blond hair.

Smiling, the headmaster sat up and motioned for them to follow him. Dumbledore left his office and leaded them once again through the school, while explaining about the four houses and the school subjects and at the same time showing them the classes, the Great Hall and the kitchen. He finally stopped in front of a full painting of a girl sitting on a cradle under a cherry tree.

"Hello Mina!" greeted the wizard the brunette girl.

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore! How may I help you?" she asked innocently.

"I would want our new guest to stay here if you please!"

Mina smiled and let the portrait open, inviting Dumbledore and the four Nobodies in. the room was simple with blue and white walls and a fireplace on the other side. In front of it there was a low table and around it a sofa and two cushions.

An arcade separated the living room from the dining room, which was as big as the other chamber with a very long table and curtains on the walls. In front of then, near the fireplace was another arcade leading to a circular hall with four doors around it.

"This is where you will be staying. Now, you are free to go into the Forbidden Forest today, and tomorrow until the evening. I want you to be there so I can present you to the students and teachers. And no, I won't tell your names and you may not show your faces." He said quickly as they were about to protest. "Have fun!"

With that, he started walking toward the door when he was stopped by Demyx tapping his shoulder. "One more question Dumbledore, sir! Do you have a map of this place? I don't think Zexion will remember the way around and he's the brightest." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you kinda lost me from the 8th turn!" added Axel.

"That's right! Well, you can ask Mina here for directions or just call Dobby!" in a puff of smoke, a short scrawny creature wearing all kind of sweaters, shorts and socks, with big green eyes and pointed ears, appeared holding a huge smile.

"How may Dobby serve you sir?" he asked bowing until his nose touched the ground.

"Dobby, I want you to help our guest in the future." Dobby looked at the four Nobodies and smiled brightly. "Yes sir! Of course sir!" he said bowing again.

"Just call his name whenever you want something! And the password is Peach Flowers!" were Dumbledore's last words before disappearing out of the room.

The portrait closed leaving the teens to look around them until a roar coming from Demyx's stomach broke the silence. Axel and Roxas broke into laughter and Zexion snickered while the Melodious Nocturne covered his abdomen embarrassed.

"Shall Dobby bring Master food?"

"Food will be nice!" yelled Axel sitting in a cushion.

"What kind of food Master?" asked the little house elf.

"Just anything." asked Demyx.

Dobby nodded and disappeared; only to come back a second later in the dining room. When the four Nobodies entered they saw the whole table covered in whatever dish someone could ever dream of.

"Wow!" they all said before starting to dig in the mountains of food.

"Thanks so much Dobby!" spoke Demyx swallowing. The small elf nodded hapilly and vanished again letting his masters eat.

**…**

**Back at the Castle That Never Was…**

"AXXEEEEELLLL!"

Luxord and Lexaeus looked up from their poker game to see a super angry Vexen storming in the room. Larxene, who was lounging on the sofa reading a magazine, looked at the door and burst into a fit of incontrollable laughter at the sight before her. Soon enough, Luxord did the same as Lexaeus tried to hide his chuckles without a good result.

Vexen glared at them with no effect whatsoever and growled. "Where is that damn freaking pyro?"

Larxene looked up to answer him but was overwhelmed by a new fit of laughter and couldn't help but bury her face in the white pillows on the sofa to stop. "He's…he's on a mission!"

Vexen growled and left the room holding the towel around his waist. On his way back he met with Saix who could have almost cracked if it wasn't for the Chilly Academic's murderous glare. "What happened to you?"

"Axel!" there is no need to describe how that word left his mouth.

"Well…he is on a mission! He'll be back in a few days!"

"And how am I supposed to get this off?" he spat pointing at the mess that once was his hair.

"Cut it?" Saix would have laugh at the dumb expression on the scientist's face, but added quickly. "But you should try hot water. Very hot water!"

Vexen mumbled a thank you and left in a hurry to his room, leaving Saix alone in the corridor. "I really have to tell this to Xemnas!"

**Later…**

"AGGHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS AXEL!"

**…**

**In the Forbidden Forest…**

"A…A…Achou!"

"Hey, are you ok Axel?" Roxas asked his best friend while slashing a Heartless with his Oblivion. Axel rubbed his nose and dodged a scythe by jumping beside his friend.

"I'm fine! I just hope I won't get a cold or something!"

Roxas nodded absently and leaped in the fight, in front of Demyx helping him with a few giant Heartless. Striking a few cords on his sitar, Demyx created five water clones, aiding the keyblade bearer defeat the creatures.

On the other side, Zexion slashed the Heartless with pages of his Lexicon while the flame-engulfed chakrams destroyed the flying ones above. "How many are they?" asked the red haired Nobody cutting his twentieth opponent.

"Xemnas said at our last meeting that it has been a massive increase of Heartless lately. It's not surprising there's a lot of them here!" replied Zexion avoiding a hit.

It was past midnight when Dobby woke them up and told them about the Heartless appearing around the lake. When they've arrived, they saw that the view wasn't as pretty as they thought.

"The good news…" began Demyx creating some water waves that washed up the black creatures. "The good news are that we're gonna have the rest of our lives after this!"

"The one thing I agree with!" added Roxas from behind him.

"As long as there won't be anyattacks…" spoke Axel sending a barrage of flames with his chakrams that burned the remaining Heartless as Zexion got rid of the rest.

Sighing in relief, Demyx whipped his forehead as his blue sitar vanished. "Great! Let's get back to sleep!" they all nodded, but when they entered the huge doors of the castle, the quartette found itself at the beginning of a long night that will be spend in a long maze.


	2. Chapter 2: The Feast

**Just so you know! I'm not sure I'll be able to finish this story…don't get me wrong, I love this idea but truthfully I have no ending planned. So I'll go as far as I can and hopefully that will be enough for you. Or maybe you can give some ideas, I don't know…**

**We'll see about that! ^_^**

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

…

**The Feast**

The group reached their rooms at about five in the morning, with the not so kind help of the portraits that threw a fit for being woken up so late. They didn't want to call Dobby either as he had been kind enough to announce them about the Heartless and all, while also offering his assistance that they had to decline. That and the fact that they wanted to know the castle a little better.

By the time they crashed into their beds, the four Nobodies found a secret bathroom on the second floor with everything they could ever want to (that reminded Axel about Vexen and they all shared five minutes of laughing), then they've found a room that blended on the user's wishes (it took Zexion a good time to explain the others how it worked), and finally they've found a three headed dog, that seemed to love music seeing as Demyx's sitar saved them from becoming chewing toys.

So, the next day found the boys sleeping in their dorms until that afternoon when the Hogwarts express was on its way to the school.

…

*poke*poke*

A moan was heard from under the white covers of the bed until a heap of blonde hair popped out. "Axel…let me sleep!" he mumbled turning on the other side.

Dobby sighed and went on the other side of the bed as well. "Master sir! Please wake up! The feast will be in three hours!"

Roxas stretched his arm and pulled the blankets up to his face. "You can wake me up then!"

The house elf nodded sadly and disappeared, the sound startling the blonde and making him sit bolt upright. Looking around him confused, Roxas yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes then turned to the clock on the wall. It read 5:10 p.m.

"Guess I should get ready!" getting up the boy walked to the bathroom, beginning his usual routine and went to wake up Axel after that, knowing Dobby had no chance in doing so.

**In the next room…**

"Master please, at least say something to Dobby!" the answer remained the same snore as before. Dobby tried to shake Demyx awake but gained no reaction from the water wielder. He just kept the same position, spread on the bed, with the blankets and pillows on the floor, mouth open and tongue out.

Right then, Zexion burst into the room, holding a book. He looked around, eyeing Demyx before noticing Dobby bowing to him.

"I see Master is awake! Professor Dumbledore sent me to inform you about the feast sir! But…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him! And don't bother going to Axel, he's already up! You can go Dobby!" the elf bowed again leaving a smirking Zexion near an asleep Demyx.

**An hour later…**

"Did you _really _have to?" whined for the millionth time the Melodious Nocturne rubbing his soaring head. _'Books are certainly heavier than they look!'_

Zexion ignored him, as he did for the last hour, and continued to read his book. He was lucky Hogwarts had such a huge library full of interesting books about magic. With this unique occasion, he would learn some new spells…and maybe he would find one that will make people shut up.

"Hey Dem! I think Axel is starting to doze off!" faster than the eye could see the fire wielder shot up looking frantically around before glaring at Roxas and Demyx.

"Ok that wasn't funny!"

Roxas chuckled innocently at him. "I was just joking!" They all fell in silence for a few minutes after this.

Demyx shifted on the sofa while playing with the cushion in his arms. He continued like that for a while before starting bouncing on it involuntarily, thought when he did realize it, he began jumping on it and laughing like a three year old kid.

"Come on guys, you should try it!" Roxas hesitated but started bouncing a little nonetheless until he was too jumping alongside Demyx.

Zexion rubbed his temples and moved to sit on a chair mumbling to himself. "At least Axel kept his sanity!"

"Weeee! Hey, you were right! This is fun!" Looking up, the blue haired boy shut his book and face palmed. Axel shrugged and kept jumping higher and higher. "Hey! Let's see who can jump higher!"

"That's not fair!" cried Roxas scowling at him. "You're the tallest! Of course you'll win!"

"Awww! I wish Superior would let us do this at home too!" said silently Demyx as Roxas and Axel continued their conversation.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Why would he do it? You would get on everyone's nerves!"

"That's not right!" shouted back Demyx. "Xiggy would love it!"

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from that fun loving eavesdropper!" muttered the boy getting back to his book.

After a while, the three of them stopped, as they didn't see the fun in it anymore and let the time pass while talking about useless things, mostly about the other members of the organization.

"Roxas?'

"Hmm?"

"Don't you feel like wanting an ice cream?"

"There is no clock tower around."

"There is!" spoke Demyx gaining the duo's attention. "I mean is not like the one in Twilight Town, but I saw it when Hagrid took us to Dumbledore.

"Well then, let's go!" said the red headed getting up.

Zexion cleared his throat as everyone looked at him. "I don't want to ruin your fun…or maybe I do want, but outside is quite a storm. I doubt you're going to peacefully eat your ice creams!"

"Then we're gonna stay inside the clock."

**15 minutes later…**

"Do you need anything else?" asked Dobby watching the four Nobodies in front of him. They all shook their heads and answered with some 'thank you' before turning toward the glass of the clock showing the rain outside the castle.

"I wouldn't want to be outside right now!" muttered Axel taking a bite from his sea salt ice cream.

They went on eating their desserts in silence except from Demyx who kept moaning, holding his head with his hand. Zexion looked suspiciously at his ice cream at first but found out that it was quite good and refreshing.

They sat there even after they were done eating and continued to stare at the storm. Shortly after, they could see the shapes of many carriages leaded by what looked like horses coming toward the castle. After they came in, they saw Hagrid struggling to guide another group of students to the castle through the thick rain.

Everything fell silent again as the four of them waited for Dobby to call them in the Great Hall so they could present themselves. But before that happened, another figure walked on the school's grounds.

"Is that a Heartless?"

Zexion frowned. "I don't think so Demyx!"

"Does that mean, we're gonna let it in the castle?" asked Axel playing with the stick of his ice cream.

"We'll see soon enough!"

Just then, a lightning shot through the sky, lighting up the grounds and the place where the quartette was standing behind the clock, casting shadows in every corner of the tower and revealing every gear and bell inside of it.

Demyx whimpered and came closer to Zexion who rolled his eyes. After another few chats, Dobby came and announced them to come.

…

**Earlier…**

"This is so cruel!" Hermione snapped putting her fork down and crossing her arms.

"Hermione, they don't _want_ to be paid!" spoke Ron watching exasperated as the brown haired girl huffed and turned her head.

"Then what about holydays? About medical insurances? Shouldn't they have those too?" the girl almost yelled bitterly.

"And what would _you_ do about that?" asked the red haired boy jokingly. "Hunger strike?"

"Slavery! That's what made out dinner! SLAVERY!" With that she refused to take another bite and glared superiorly at anyone who dared to stare at her.

After everyone finished their dinner, the desert appeared on the tables. There were all kind of cakes and flans and waffles capable of attracting everyone's eyes with their variety and sweet smells. In a few minutes everything was gone and the humming in the Great Hall ceased when Dumbledore stood up.

"So, now that our stomachs are full I will ask you to listen to some usual announcements." Begun Dumbledore smiling. "Mister Filch asked me to tell you about the list with the prohibited objects. There are 437 objects if I'm not mistaken and you can find the list in Mr. Filch's office, if you want too…" a small smile tugged on his lips before he continued. "I also want to remind you that the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade aren't locations allowed for the students in the first and second year. And now I have to regretfully inform you that this year there won't be any Inter-house Quidditch Championship…"

In that second a wave of protest and yells came from the four house's students and stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand. "This is because – "

The thunder boomed almost shattering the windows and the doors snapped open letting a cold wind blow in the hall. In the threshold stood a man supported with a long stick and covered with a black cloak. Every eye was glued on him as he took off the hood and walked toward the teacher's table.

A clamp was heard each time he took a step closer to the front table. He limped until he came face to face with Dumbledore who to everyone's surprise warmly invited him to sit down. Another lightning descended from the sky and the students were stupefied at the sight of the man's face. His features were dominated by scars and part of his nose was missing. Also his eyes were different and not different in a way closer to normal. One was small and black and the other was big, blue and moved steadily without even blinking.

"Please, let me introduce you your next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…" said Dumbledore happily. "Professor Moody!" The only applause came from the headmaster himself and Hagrid while the other teachers and the students remained at the staring part.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued his speech. "As I was saying, this year the Quidditch Championship will be replaced with a bigger event that will deploy on the whole school year; an event that hadn't taken place for a century…I have the honor to announce you that Hogwarts will house this year the Triwizard Tournament!"

"YOU'RE JOKING!" the Weasley twins screamed over the cheers and yells that engulfed the whole student body, Moody's sudden appearance now long forgotten.

Dumbledore chuckled seeing the atmosphere lightened up among the children. "I assure you I am not joking, Mr. Weasley! But I've heard a very good joke this summer about a witch, an elf and a troll who entered a tavern and…" Ms. McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Right it's seemed not a good time…no. So where was I? oh yeah, the Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard Tournament was formed about 700 years ago by the three most prestigious schools of magic from Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion is chosen from each school to represent it in the three magical tasks. Once every five years, the schools were chosen to house the tournament until some fatal cases happened and that led to its interruption."

Hermione exchanged worried glances with Harry and Ron, the latest only partially paying attention. The others didn't seemed to hear either the last part as they continued to whisper with the persons around them.

"With the help of the department of 'International Magical Cooperation' and 'Magical Games and Sports' we've succeeded to bring it back and make sure none of the champions will be in any moral danger. The headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will come in October with some of their students and the selection of the three champions will be made on the Halloween night. The prize is a thousand galleons!"

Another wave of cheers erupted in the Great Hall at the sound of the prize, but Dumbledore continued.

"even though I'm sure you all want to bring glory to your school, the headmasters decided on an age limit. Only the students older than seventeen are allowed to sign up and this – Dumbledore raised his voice when the revolting screams of the students reached his ears – this is a protection measure as it's too dangerous for the younger students to participate. Also…"

The students quieted slightly when Dumbledore's face showed signs of seriousness. "I have something else to tell you. Something _very _important! We've recently discovered around Hogwarts some unknown creatures called Heartless, creatures that from what I've heard are capable of taking your lives."

The whole hall apart from Dumbledore gasped when tendrils of darkness appeared out of thin air, swirling upwards and forming a black void from which got out one after another four hooded figures. The portal disappeared when the last person stepped out and Dumbledore nodded at them. They nodded back and lined up beside the headmaster waiting.

"You don't have to worry about the Heartless thought as I hired guards specialized in fighting them. They will supervised the whole school – and maybe even help with the tournament - until the problem is fixed and please…do _not_ provoked them. They may not show it, but they are capable of crossing that line too." He watched attentively the whole room and nodded when he thought the message sunk in. "Now, you must rest and prepare for the next day when classes start, because we all know how much you like getting up early in the morning and listen to the teachers speak on and on and on…" he smiled kindly and few of the students did the same even thought they still kept their gaze on the black figures beside him.

The headmaster bid them goodnight and they all ran on the doors before Dumbledore decided to tell them another rather shocking announcement.

"This was quite a feast, wasn't it?" muttered Ron as he followed Harry on the stairs.

"Yeah! I wonder what are those Heartless and why needed Dumbledore to _hire_ somebody to take care of them." He replied as they both waited for Hermione to catch up with them. The girl was moving slower than usual and her eyes were a mixture of curiosity, fear and amazement.

The boys frowned and Harry decided to ask. "What are you thinking at, Hermione?"

"Nothing…"she shook her head and they continued to walk through the maze of corridors, taking as many shortcuts as they could. "It's just that I've _never_ heard of these Heartless…and it kinda creeps me out and I don't know why?"

"C'mon Hermione! You can't know everything!" the girl glared at the red haired boy when she felt a hand squeezing her shoulder. Looking up she saw Harry smiling at her.

"I'm sure it's gonna be ok! If Dumbledore said so than so it will be!" she nodded at him feeling somehow better.

"Now that that it's over, we can think of a way to sign in the tournament. Imagine just how would you feel to win _one thousand galleons_. It would be so great." Rom smiled to his ears as the thoughts of holding the Triwizard cup swam in his head.

Beside him, Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Ron do you really think Dumbledore didn't make sure that none of the under age students will be able to sign up?"

"Yeah, but that would still be really cool." Added Harry thinking at how impressed would be Cho if he won the tournament.

"You're hopeless."

"Just because you don't have dreams beside taking good grades doesn't mean we're not allowed to have either. Right Harry?"

"Excuse me?" Harry laughed as Hermione's temper already started to give Ron a hard time. He felt good to be with his friends again even if their arguments could annoy the heck out of him. Now, walking on the seeming endless corridors of Hogwarts gave him a familiar warmth that made him feel alive and very happy.

The only thing he could think of in that moment was…_'It's good to be back home!'_

* * *

**Finished this one in a good mood because I am in a good mood! Thank you to each and every guy or gal who reviewed or added my story to favorite or on their alert list. And I have to apologized for the long wait. The latest news about the story kicked in my interest and forced me to grab that damn book and type until my fingers bled. I still didn't start the next chap but I have an idea of what is gonna happen. And it may be some action in Kingdom Hearts style. ;-)**

**angel-devil ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Visitor

**Heya! How's everyone? Sorry for the lateness…again…So, the action is gonna start in this chapter and it will continue in the next one. God! I have waited for this part since the idea of this story came to me in the first place. Have fun minna!**

* * *

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

**…**

**The Visitor**

The next day was sunnier but there were still dark clouds here and there painting the sky. The morning was nothing special for the students but it was completely different for the four Nobodies. Beside the fact they barely got out of bed (again), Demyx kept asking Dobby about the food and what is what and from what. Despite their thoughts that the odd looking house elf would be annoyed, Dobby was quite pleased with it and even took time to explain about the wizardry kitchen.

After that, the four of them decided to split up, of course with a few rules: to not speak with the students, to not be seen by them and to not show off, that meaning no weapons and no magic. Zexion also brought up what Dumbledore asked them, to keep an eye on those three Gryffindors, and settled on doing it on turns. The first would be Axel. Just imagine the enthusiasm he had!

…

With Axel…

"No babysitting?...Yeah, right!"

He watched from the top of a tree as the two classes, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs made their way toward their teacher on the other side of the garden. The plump old lady stood in front of a long table on which were what looked like worms except they were bigger, black and had some spots on them that seemed to want to explode.

Axel primed his face at the sight thanking to Kingdom Hearts he wasn't down there near those things. The professor began speaking telling them about the plants, at which Axel raised an eyebrow, and what she wanted them to do. During the class the red haired Nobody barely hold himself from puking and when the bell signaling the end of the hour rang he sighed in relief.

The two groups of students separated after that; the Hufflepuffs went inside the castle while the Gryffindors got to Hagrid's wooden cottage near the Forbidden Forest. The trio noticed that the half-giant was talking excitedly with one of the black cloaked persons that Dumbledore presented last night. He was nodding vigorously while looking through some boxes in front of him as Hagrid talked, at times pointing at something inside a box and laughing when it…exploded?

"Morning Hagrid!" greeted Harry eyeing the figure in front of him curiously.

"Hey 'Arry! I was just showin'…um…" Hagrid turned to the Nobody only to find him walking in the forest.

As his eyes laid on him, the boy turned around speaking. "Don't worry Hagrid! I'll come after classes. I don't want to disturb you!" in an instant he was gone.

Ron wowed. "Who in the name of Merlin are those guys?"

"Well it doesn' matter! They're nice guys!" said Hagrid smiling down at them. They nodded somehow hesitantly. Hermione though brought up the boxes dismissing the tension as well as Harry's string of thoughts.

"These? They're Blast-Ended Skrewt, jus' hatched!"

An union 'uhh' came from the crowd of Gryffindors at the sight of the creatures. They looked like pale, slimy deformed shell-less lobsters, with legs sticking out at odd angles. They were about six inches long and smelled strongly of rotten fish. Many students backed away from the explosive animals but Hagrid didn't seem to notice as his eyes glanced lovingly at them.

"There are something aren' they? I thought to make breedin' them this year school project."

"And why would we want to take care of something like that?" asked Draco Malfoy as he and his little band got closer to them.

Hermione huffed. "Oh…I don't know! Maybe to learn! Just because they're not pretty doesn't mean they're not useful!"

"Did I ask for your opinion mud – "

"Ok! Everybody shut up and take a Skrewt! Today you'll only feed them. And ye should try more things, I'm not too sure what they like!"

As the class went on Hermione's brave words of the Skrewts being useful started to crash in a deep black hole. Not even their encouraging smiles helped Hagrid too much to endure Draco's sarcastic comments. After the bell rang, the trio gladly embraced the break for lunch happy to be away from them.

Behind them, Axel peeked from behind a corner hiding in the shadows as to not be seen. He turned to leave when he saw the three walk in the Great Hall and face to face with Roxas.

"What are you doing here?" he asked whispering. "And what were you doing at Hagrid?"

"I was just talking to him. Did you know he had a dragon? Like a real dragon!" the blond spoke raising his arms to emphasis it.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Charming! Let's go, I'm starving!"

Roxas only shrugged and left with him only to chuckle when the other asked out of the blue. "How did it look like?"

…

The next class was Divination and the one appointed to it was Zexion. In the stuffed, perfumed room, the blue haired Nobody could barely breath but that didn't stop him from doing what he had to do. Hidden in a dark corner with the students and the bug like lady having no idea he was there, Zexion calmly watched how the lesson went only to come to the conclusion that the woman was clearly a fake and the class was boring. After two unpleasant hours of messing with the future because that was what everyone was actually doing the class was finally free to go.

Zexion was very happy he could get away from the tower of doom but as he walked back to their quarters he couldn't help but stop at the commotion that suddenly seemed to come from the entrance in the great hall. He swiftly made his way there careful to not be seen and was surprised to see in the middle of the crowd Harry and Ron arguing with a blond boy.

"That's the annoying brat from Slitherin! Malfoy!" He heard Axel whispered from behind his shoulder and only nodded signing that he took notice of it. He heard the other's two faint steps as they came closer to watch what was going on.

When Potter turned his back to leave and Malfoy drew his wand, all four of them were ready to jump into action but before they could…

"DON'T CHA EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Everyone jumped at least a foot in the air and Harry quickly turned around to look at the source but instead he saw in the spot where Draco had been a white ferret and behind him the new DADA teacher, the ex-auror Moody, limping toward them. With a wave of his hand the ferret was sent flying in the air before coming down with a loud thud.

Nobody dared to say a word at what was happening turning their attention at the actions of their teacher. Professor Moody kept moving the animal in the air dropping it painfully on the hard stone while screaming about how cowardly attacking from behind was.

"Professor Moody, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

The man as well as the whole student body turned to look at Professor McGonagall as she fast descended the white marble stairs frantically watching the ferret with scared eyes. "Is-Is that a student?"

"Why yes, it is!" he answered calmly lifting Malfoy again in the air. "I'm giving him some pieces of dueling advice!"

"Professor Moody…that is not a way to punish the student!"

Moody rolled his eyes, dropping his wand as well as the ferret which turned back into a human again. Groaning in pain and glaring at him for the humiliation the blond Slitherin stood up stumbling and muttering about his father.

"Oh yeah…well I know yer father! Tell him that Moody is keeping an eyes on his son! Tell him that for me!" he yelled his voice echoing in the vast hallway. "The head of the Slitherin is Snape right?" he asked turning to face the still shocked McGonagall.

At her nod, he grinned mumbling under his breath. "Another pleasant meeting!" he limped toward Malfoy the sound made from his leg hitting the stone sending chills down the boy's back. He grabbed his arm and left leaving the silent crowd to take in the past events.

"That. Was. Cool!" Muttered Demyx, the awe obvious in his voice. Axel and Roxas nodded in agreement but Zexion kept staring at the place where the auror got out of sight. He couldn't put his finger on it but something felt wrong. When the crowd started to spread they also left not before being seen by a brown bushy haired girl.

…

The white and black cloaked figure smirked from the top of a tree as her shadowed eyes lingered on the proud silhouette of the castle. She could feel it on her skin! The power of the magic was so strong, circling around it, protecting it. It tickled her, making the hair on her neck stand up like needles.

Her smirk widened and she jumped forth, her black and white cloak fluttering in the wind as she did so. In a few seconds she was at the border of the forest and easily leaped from branch to branch landing gracefully on the withered ground.

"Now to get over with this stupid mission!" The woman easily sneaked through the hallways, avoiding the students still walking by instead of being at dinner.

"Maybe I should get their attention!"

She grinned holding her hand in front of her. In a swift swing a sharp blade of air cut through the outside walls, shattering the windows and crashing the hard old rocks with a tremendous sound. The collapse instantly drew everyone's attention but what she wanted were the other four black figures that appeared in front of her.

The teachers shoved the more curious students out of the way while sneaking quick glances at the Nobodies. The air was thick with the dust and debris still flying around the corridor and the witnesses couldn't help keeping their breaths at the silent exchange of glares under the black hoods.

Harry, Ron and Hermione chose to stay hiding behind a suite of armor and watched with intense stares the scene folding in front of them while McGonagall, Snape and Flitwitch took care of the remaining students.

"Bloody Hell!" whispered Ron his eyes wide opened. "Who's that girl?"

"How should we know?" asked back Hermione with a half a glare directed at him. Harry shushed them both when the new girl stepped forward.

"Nice to finally see you!"

Axel raised an eyebrow tilting his head in a mocking way. "Really? And who do we have the pleasure to see too?"

The girl smirked darkly. "Number Ten, Xiara! Wanna check me out budy?"

"Number ten?"

"Check me out?"

"God she seems crazier than Larxene!"

"I'm really not that kind of guy, lady!" answered the red head summoning his chakrams.

The girl hmmed at him crossing her arms. "Let's get this over with! I hope you won't be so stubborn and just die quickly!"

With no other words Axel was above her his arms crossed in front of him and ready to shoot his blazing chakrams. Xiara stepped back, her body falling in a stance and her arms defensibly placed before her. Two blades appeared on her forearms blocking the hot steel circles and she swiftly leaped backwards.

As her foot touched the floor Roxas appeared behind her swinging Oblivion in an horizontal arch. She ducked turning around and swinging her own blades at him. They crashed with sparks flying in the air each one pushing weight on their weapons without giving up. Axel quickly came again throwing the burning chakrams. Roxas smiled at him and jumped out of the way letting the circling inferno to surround Xiara.

Everyone watched with eyes wide opened the flaming dome when the two chakrams returned back to a grinning Axel. "Come on…that's lame!"

"That's the beginning pyrokinetic boy!" was the answer as a huge gust of wind blew through the corridor extinguishing the flames and revealing Xiara standing in the middle her hood down.

Everyone around had to cover their faces from the lashing air while the female Nobody smirk holding her blades. Her hair was dark brown tied in two pigtails that fell over her shoulder in silky cascades. Her sharp hazelnut eyes scanned her opponents and her lips moved in a silent warning.

"You're going to die!"

**_

* * *

_**

**Hope I'll be able to find Laya before she disappears in another vacation and leave me all alone to whimper in a corner with Writer's Block all over the place. I'll try to be quick and talk to her about the next few chapter...Sorry for the lateness again!**

angel-devil


End file.
